


【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】 迷雾山谷

by SoulNebula



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *继续看图说话。这次是前几天颗粒ins的那张剧照，放在文末啦。*一切都是我看剧照和预告之后过于激动脑子发烫产生的臆想，与第五季真实剧情无关。*他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, 谜鹅
Kudos: 5





	【哥谭/Gotham】【谜鹅】 迷雾山谷

**Author's Note:**

> *继续看图说话。这次是前几天颗粒ins的那张剧照，放在文末啦。
> 
> *一切都是我看剧照和预告之后过于激动脑子发烫产生的臆想，与第五季真实剧情无关。
> 
> *他们不属于我，但是ooc和bug都是我的。我爱他们。

他行走在一片森林中，身边围绕着厚重的白色迷雾，笔直的黑色树木像一根根伸向天空的利爪，插入云雾中看不到顶。有人在迷雾深处喊他的名字，但那真的是他的名字吗？他甚至记不起自己是谁，只隐隐约约记得，自己在找一样重要的东西，在那之前，他不能离开这片森林。

不知道走了多久，他开始怀疑这鬼地方真的有尽头吗？还是他一直在兜圈子？

幸运的是，他很快找到一条路，蜿蜒着伸向远方，但不幸的是，这条路将他带到了一小块空地，在空地边缘有四条岔路，他要找的东西也许就在其中某一条路的尽头。于是他选了第一条路走下去，头顶响起一声声鸟鸣，听起来像报时的钟。他加快了步子，想在天黑之前离开这里。

小路很快到了尽头，一棵粗一些的树突兀地挡在他面前，树下有一个人影，他看不清对方的脸，但那应该是个女人，因为她有着一头披肩长发，和浓雾遮不住的艳丽红唇。

他向那个看不清的影子走过去，越是靠近，越是发觉对方身上有一股冰冷疏离的气息，像深冬划伤皮肤的凛风。女人突然开口对他说话：

“我永远不会成为你想要的人。”

他在几步开外停住，警惕地盯着她的右手，一丝冷光刺穿浓雾。那是一把匕首。

他感到腹部一凉，尖锐的疼痛震颤神经，他闷哼一声捂住肚子向后退开，滚烫的血浸满了双手。不是这条路，他狂乱地想，这不是他要找的东西。

踉踉跄跄地退回岔口，伤口也随之消失了，他抬起手举在眼前，没有血迹，只有雾气萦绕在指尖。

他惊魂未定，原地休息了一会儿，又选了另一条，踏着白茫茫的雾走了进去。路的尽头，雾气稀薄了许多，露出一座小屋的轮廓。他踩着潮湿的泥土和落叶走到近前，推开门，看到一个女人的背影。

她坐在梳妆台前，金发梳成高高的发髻，黑色连衣裙勾勒出精致的曲线。

他记不起来这是谁，但是与上一个遇到的人不同，他从她身上感到了亲切而温和的气质，令他忍不住微笑，于是他满怀希望地走近她。

她听到了脚步声，停下了正在戴耳环的动作，轻声说：

“你是我一直在等的人。”

“我是谁？”他急切地问，一只手搭上她的肩膀。

“你是我一直在等的人。”她重复着，看向镜子。他顺着她的目光看过去，镜子里映出她的脸。

残缺的五官，半张脸血肉模糊，她勾起嘴角，露出白森森的牙齿。

他如同触碰到滚烫的铁板一般缩回了手，捂住嘴巴倒退了几步，女人转身站起来冲他伸出手，发出凄厉的尖叫，雾气骤然弥漫，远处传来火车的嘶鸣……

他不知道自己是怎样逃开的，那姿态一定很难堪。他跪在岔路口的小块空地上呕吐，耳边似乎还残留着悲鸣。

还剩两条路可走，他站起来，深吸了一口气，继续前行。这一次，小路通向一座小山丘，他爬到山顶向下望去，只能看到一片被浓雾锁住的树林，他失望地摇头，转身踢到了什么东西。那是一把铁锹，横躺在地上，更奇怪的是，旁边铺着一块洁白的野餐布，蜂蜜面包和气泡酒的香气若有若无。他无心吃喝，一把抓起铁锹，在地上挖起坑来，他要找的东西应该就在这里了吧，在这片泥土之下，埋得这样深，一定是很重要的东西。

他先是挖到一只手，是女人的手，纤细白皙，只有做文职的女人才能护理得这样好。接着，几缕金棕色的头发露了出来，他突然有了不好的预感，犹豫了一下丢掉了铁锹。

泥土突然晃动起来，向两边分开，果然如他所料，那是一具尸体，她有着和先前小屋中的女人一模一样的脸，但穿着更加保守，脖子以奇怪的角度弯折，像一个被遗弃的人偶。

他意识到这不是他要找的东西，差太多了，他不该浪费时间爬上来。他转身想逃，却被铁锹绊倒在地，然后有东西抓住了他的脚。

那个女人从泥土中爬了出来，脖子咯咯作响，嘴巴大张着，发出支离破碎的音节，那双保养得很好的手紧紧抓住他的脚踝，指甲嵌进皮肉。

他惊慌失措地拾起铁锹，对着女人的头拍了过去，金属撞碎头骨的声音令人毛骨悚然，他手脚并用，狼狈地逃离那个深坑，却在匆忙之间一不留神从山坡上滚落，昏了过去。

再次醒来的时候，他已经回到了岔路口。天色暗了下来，浓雾仍在缓缓流动。他从地上爬起，腿抖得厉害，停了一会儿，他走入最后一条岔路。

他脚步轻浮，神情恍惚，先前的经历给这条路也平添了几分恐怖，不知道等待他的是怎样的噩梦盛宴？

他扶着树干艰难前行，借着夜幕降临前最后的光，他发现树干上刻满了字。

Remember。

Remember。Remember。Remember。

每一棵树皆是如此，密密麻麻，只有这一个词。

Remember what？

他不知该对谁发问，树干上的刻痕刺痛掌心。

天终于黑了下来，他失去了方向，不敢再向前迈步，却也无法原路返回。正在绝望之际，他听见歌声：

The path is dark,

So dark I cannot see

But I will not fear...

安心感骤然降临，他知道离要找的东西不远了。于是他循着歌声向迷雾深处走去，然后，毫无征兆地，月亮和星星同时出现，他发现自己来到了一片笼罩在光晕中的山谷。

在谷地中央，有一架三角钢琴，一个身影正在钢琴前弹唱。那人看到他便停下来，起身站在一旁，脸仍然隐在阴影中。

他推开浓雾，走向谷地，心中燃起希望。

“Ed。”那个人喊他，向前动了动，一只脚似乎有点跛。

他愣住了，这是自己的名字吗？

“我是谁？”他急切地发问。

“你连自己的名字都不记得了吗？这可不像你。”那人调侃道，“你是Edward Nygma。”

“你是谁？”Edward站到钢琴前，低头看着那个人，他穿了一件考究的黑色燕尾服，有一双熟悉的湖绿色眼睛，“等等，我认识你。”

那人只是微笑：“你不想弹一曲吗？”

Edward无法拒绝这个邀请，他坐下来，手指抚上冰凉的琴键，他突然记起自己在找什么。

他在找生命中最重要的那个人，那个人被自己藏在意识深处太久，重重阻碍隔开了他们，所以这里起了雾。

无数关于这个人的记忆片段在迷雾外围冲撞着，试图穿透这道乳白色的墙，空气微微震动着。

“Oswald。”他默念着，像一句咒语，山谷里起了风，低垂缠绕的雾气打着转，最后成片地离开，像缓缓揭开的面纱。

Oswald手扶琴身站在Edward旁边，仍旧保持微笑，看着浓雾散去，只是这笑容多了些欣慰和满足，星光如同落雨一般洒在他身上。

Edward也随着Oswald的目光看向远处，银色的光辉铺满山谷。他感到纯粹的快乐，经历了三场噩梦之后，他终于找到这里，找到了Oswald，只是念出这个名字就令他充满信心和希望。

他按下琴键，他们一起唱着：

The path is dark, 

So dark I cannot see

But I will not fear,

For my mother looks over me...

月亮落在Oswald背后，给他添上一层银色的轮廓，他告诉Edward：“Ed，你该走了。”

“不！”Edward本能地排斥分别，他想一直待在这里。

“好吧。”Oswald耸耸肩，“这是你的意识世界，你说了算。但是，你真的得走了，趁一切还没有太晚。”

“但是……”Edward站起来，不安地看着Oswald身后的光芒越来越强烈，“我还没有来得及说……”

“为什么不去跟‘真正的’我说呢？”说罢，Oswald并拢脚跟站好，双手交叉搭在身前，“再见，Ed。”

再他身后，那层光晕骤然坍缩成一颗光辉夺目的恒星，继而迸发出无数条耀眼的光束，Oswald站在那光芒的中心，顷刻间，一切都被吞没。

***

Edward腾地坐了起来，废纸扬了他一脸，一个戴帽子的流浪汉正在翻找垃圾，显然被他吓了一跳，楞了一下就惊恐地逃开了。

Edward环视四周，不知道自己在哪里，也不记得是如何出现在这里的，头脑中的记忆零散混乱，在被遗忘的千千万万件回忆中，他觉得自己似乎忘记了最重要的那一个。

他一翻身从垃圾箱里跳出来，落地时有些腿软，用手撑了一下地面，却发现自己手里抓着什么东西。那是一本旧笔记本，封面泛黄，布满污渍。他翻开皱巴巴的纸张，发现上面用不同的笔写满了字，只有重复的一个单词：

Remember。

他盯着凌乱的笔记，醍醐灌顶。

Oswald。

没错，是那个把他从迷雾中带回来的人，他要找到他，这很重要，他有一件事必须告诉他，这是他现在唯一记得的事。

Edward把笔记本收进口袋里，扶着斑驳的砖墙，缓慢，但坚定地，向前走去。

-END-

（有没有人玩锈湖系列最新的那作：paradox，文中的迷雾森林形象类似游戏里最后需要走出的树林，大概是那样子的。）

  
  



End file.
